Akatsuki Gone Wild
by TacosForCrazyPeople
Summary: When the members return from missions and all end up in the lounge, They notice a stereo sitting in the corner of the room. What's in it? How will the Akatsuki respond to this? There's some swears in it, but thats Hidan for ya! And the ending is a little creepy. Please give good ratings! A friend of mine wrote this! and I couldnt pass it up


_Akatsuki Gone Wild_

Somewhere deep in the dark and mysterious Hideout of the Akatsuki Itachi was planning something. He sat in his room on the floor, legs crossed, starring at the floorboards. He had nothing to do that day; all the other members had been given a mission, but not him or his partner Kisame. He sat there all day doing nothing, not even to get up to use the bathroom.

Kisame sat in the kitchen eating ramen. He too was board, he even asked Pein if he could do anything, but there was nothing. So he sat in the kitchen all day, eating some ramen, and reheating it when it got cold. He had been working on eating that bowl of ramen all day, he thought of it as a game, and he was determined to win. He didn't really know what the rules were, or why he was doing it, but he did it anyways.

Itachi rose from the floor, walked down the hall straight towards the lounge. He plunked down on the couch, still nothing to do. He crossed his legs again, finally deciding to meditate. Within two minutes the peace and quiet was destroyed. Tobi came bounding in, with Deidara slouching after him. He collapsed in the chair diagonal from Itachi, sighing from exhaustion. Zetsu started to slowly sprout from the ground. He curled up in the other chair across from Deidara. Kisame strolled into the room, still working on his bowl of ramen. He was followed by Hidan, Kakazu, Konan, and Pein. There wasn't enough room for everyone to sit, so Pein and Hidan ended up standing.

"Well this is boring," Tobi announced.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious idiot," Deidara snapped.

"Easy Deidara, he's still new," Pein scolded. Deidara just growled.

"Itachi and I have been doing nothing all day," Kisame interjected.

"That's lame," Hidan sneered, "maybe you should've come with me instead of Kakazu, would've been more help."

"Shutup you whiner," Kakazu spat. Everything was pretty tense.

"What's wrong with you guys? Rough day?" Kisame asked. Itachi just rose from the couch purely annoyed with everyone. He walked over to the stereo system, resting his hand on the old machine. Some eyed him suspiciously, while others jumped into the argument between Hidan and Kakazu.

"Hey," Itachi said. Hidan stopped cursing out Kakazu to look at Itachi.

"How about we just listen to this old thing, it'll help to kick back and relax," Itachi suggested. Deidara nodded as he gave him the thumbs up.

"That's using your head," Deidara agreed.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, if the stereo actually worked," Pein stated. Itachi pushed the button anyways. Nothing. He sighed, walked back over to the couch and plunked down ready to meditate again. Hidan went back to yelling at Kakazu, while Tobi skipped around the room. Konan, and Kakazu just left the room. They had gotten annoyed and tired of Hidan's voice in general.

"That's right run away non believer!" Hidan screamed. Somehow he went from arguing about him not being helpful to not being a joushinist. Itachi noticed that Tobi stopped skipping around the room, and was standing in front of the stereo.

"Tobi you know that thing doesn't work," Kisame sighed as he ate some more ramen, "Damn its cold again." He rose from the couch and left, searching for a microwave to heat up his food again.

"Actually it's not broken!" Tobi cheered. Everyone starred at him.

"Well turn it on you moron!" Deidara shouted.

"Sorry senpai!" Tobi quickly clicked a button on the stereo. Next thing they knew it started playing, but not what they expected.

"_I come home, In the Morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life riiigghhtt! Oh Momma We not the fortunate ones, and girls they wanna have fuuuuuhunnn! Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!_" Everyone just starred at each other bug eyed.

"What the hell is this?" Zetsu asked. Tobi shrugged.

"_The phone rings, in the middle of the night, my Father yells Whatcha gonna do with your liiiife! Oh Daddy did ya know your still number one, but girls they wanna have fuuuhuuunn! Oh girls just wanna have, that's all they really waaaaaannnnnnt some fuuuunnnnn! When the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuunnnnn_!" Tobi was jamming out to the song, while Deidara was snapping his fingers to the beat. Even Hidan was up busting a move they all started whistling to the tune. A small smile spread across Itachi's face.

"Hey! It may say Girls, but Guys wanna have fun too!" Deidara yelled over the music, as Tobi cranked the volume. Itachi jumped up from the couch and joined his weird friends in dancing. He started whistling to the music, but then it suddenly stopped.

"Tobi! What the Hell man!" Hidan whined.

"I thought you wouldn't want to listen to it," Tobi explained.

"No! Turn it back on!" Deidara commanded.

"Okay senpai!" Tobi clicked two buttons, and the song started at the beginning again. Itachi ripped out his ponytail, along with Deidara. They started jamming out to the beat again.

"_I come home in the morning light!"_ Tobi sang really off key. Everyone laughed but continued to listen to him sing the chorus.

"_Oh Girls just wannnna have fuuuuuuuunnn_!" Hidan joined. Itachi jumped up on the coffee table and did what no one thought he was capable of.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide them away from the rest of the world! I wanna be the one to walk in the sun! Oh girls they wanna have fuuuuuuhuuuun! Oh girls just wanna have, that's all they really waaaaannnnnnnt sooooooommmmme funnnnnnn! When the working day is done, girls they wanna have fuuuuuuunnnn_!" He sang as he swayed his hips back n forth. Tobi Jumped up with him, and started swinging his hips back n forth. They pointed at the wall and rocked their hips in sync and rolled their shoulders in circles, bobbing their heads back n forth. As did Deidara, Hidan Pein and Zetsu on the ground.

"_They just wanna! They just wanna have fuuuuuuuunnnnnn_!" Pein sang frog like. The song started to slowly fade out.

"Quick! Play it again, or something!" Hidan scrambled towards the next song started to blast out the dusty old speakers.

_"I want to break free! I want to break free! I want to break free from your lies! You're so self-satisfied, I don't need you! I've got to break free!" _Dei jumped on the couch.

"God knows! God knows I want to break free!" he sang. Suddenly a scaly arm wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Dei! Take it!" Itachi yelled. He was whipping around his hair with Pein, while Zetsu did the Egyptian walk, Hidan the funky chicken, and Tobi was doing the robot. Deidara slowly turned his head. Fear filled him instantly.  
"I want to break free too…." Ourochimaru hissed.


End file.
